Fluff and Stuff
by euphoria6a
Summary: Alphia. What happens when Albel and Sophia share a treat together...with others watching. This is my first fic plz go easy on me


FLUFF AND STUFF

**" I have never seen anything weirder in my life," Fayt Leingod stared directly in front on him, his green eyes wide open.**

**"What's weird?" Fayt turned around and noticed Cliff Fittir, who noticed Fayt staring at something.**

**"Trust me...you don't wanna know..." Fayt continued to stare directly in front of him, not even making eye contact with Cliff.**

**"Oh, c'mon! Tell me! I told you about the time I saw Nel in the showe-" Fayt grabbed the Klausian's head with both of his hands and turned his head to the direction Fayt was facing. Soon, Cliff's eyes became big, and he shrieked.**

**"What the hell is that!" Cliff could not believe his eyes.**

**"What the hell is what?" Maria interrupted, wondering what the two were looking at. She sneaked up behind Cliff, and poked his shoulder, wondering if he knew she was there. Before she could do anything else, Cliff grabbed her head and turned her head to the same direction he and Fayt were facing.**

**"Holy !#$!" Maria yelled out.**

**"What's so scary?" Nel said, annoyed at how she heard a bunch of ruckus from the same spot that Maria just entered. Maria grabbed Nel's head and turned it to the same direction the others were facing.**

**Nel yells a bunch of cuss words**

**"Nel, calm down!" Maria hissed, while looking at the, urrr, weird scene. So what are they looking at, you wonder? Well, you'll find out! cackles loudly**

**"What is that?" Albel Nox asked Sophia Esteed.**

**"It's a banana split ice cream with three flavors!" she replied cheerfully.**

**"What does it do? Can it poison an enemy? Is it fatal?" Sophia giggled.**

**"No, silly. The only thing it does is get you addicted! And it's tasty!"**

**"So...it's not a weapon?"**

**"No. Unless you throw it at someone..."**

**"Man, I wish I can throw it at your stupid boyfriend Fayt!" This made Fayt pissed.**

**"Fayt's not my boyfriend," she gave him a kiss in his cheek,"You are, remember?" Fayt, Cliff, Maria, and Nel nearly gagged when Sophia kissed Albel.**

**"What the #$ is her problem!" Fayt said in a loud whisper. Innocent, sweet, cute, loving Sophia, a good girl who has straight A's and had never broken a curfew, with cold-hearted, insensitive, conceited, bloodthirsty, egomaniac, jerkass Albel.**

**"Oh, well Fayt. Opposites attract," Cliff said proudly, as if he finally said something smart.**

**"Wait, shuddup! Something's happening!" Maria said. The quartlet had their attention to the weird lovers.**

**"Want some, Albel?" **

**"I'll have some of that chocolate with a bit of banana." Sophia grabbed her spoon and gave it to Albel. Since this was his first time trying it, he took a small nibble. Sophia ate what he didn't eat. EXACTLY. They were sharing spoons!**

**"Iwww, it's like kissing, but the saliva is transported through a spoon!" Cliff gagged.**

**"Hey, this isn't that bad!" Albel said, licking his lips. Sophia smiled, and continued eating some of the chocolate ice cream.**

**"Kitten, you took all the chocolate!" He noticed some chocolate on her lips. Just to get a taste of the chocolate, he kissed her, trying to lick off the chocolate from her lips.**

**"WHAT THE !#$ WAS THAT! HE KISSED HER...THIS IS NASTIER THAN WHEN I SAW CLIFF IN SPEEDO'S!" Fayt whispered so loud, it caught the attention of Mirage.**

**"What's going on?" she asked innocently.**

**"Get out of here!" Nel pushes her away, trying to shield the eyes of her female friend.**

**"Yum, I love chocolate!" Albel said, licking his lips.**

**"It's my favorite flavor!" Sophia chirped. **

**She rushed to the strawberry, when she _"accidently"_ spilled some on her nose.**

**"Darn it!" she yelled, looking for a napkin.**

**"Hold still, Kitten!" He grabbed her softly by the shoulders. Everyone's jaw literally dropped to the floor. Albel LICKED off the ice cream stuck on Sophia's nose. She giggled.**

**"He didn't...'' Fayt couldn't keep his eyes off of the two.**

**"Yes he did." Cliff seemed excited for some reason.**

**"What, now they are both kittens! This is soooo not cute!" Fayt got angry for some reason.**

**"Man, now only vanilla is left." Sohia signed, looking into their little plate. She did like it, but was not crazy about it.**

**"I'll be willing to try." Albel took the spoon and started eating the vanilla, feeding Sophia with the spoon, like a mother would feed her baby.**

**"Ya like that?" He asked, staring into her green eyes.**

**"Yeah...I guess vanilla tastes better after chocolate and strawberry" She actually enjoyed it this time, maybe because her beloved was feeding it to her. **

**"Man, they sure love each other." Cliff said, while looking at the two.**

**"Yeah, but still...I don't really think..." Fayt was too busy staring at the two to finish his sentence.**

**"Aw, c'mon, Mr.Square! Ya just gotta let the girl make her own decisions. Sure, she loves Albel, but it's just life...let it be, kiddo." Cliff gave his bluenette friend a noogie, until his eyes went back to spying Albel and Sophia.**

**"Hmm...I should try that with Mirage..." Cliff muttered to himself.**

**"HEY, I HEARD MY NAME! WHAT DID YA SAY, BLONDIE!" She grabbed his ear, causing him to yell.**

**"You two numbskulls, shut up! They heard us!" Nel hissed.**

**"Did ya hear that!" Sophia said, ending their kiss.**

**"Yeah, it's probably the blue haired maggot and his team of dorks." Albel stood up and heard a bunch of arguing from behind some bushes.**

**"Shut up!"**

**"Dumbass!"**

**"Hey, you're stepping on Maria!" But soon they saw Albel, glaring at them.**

**"...meep."**

**"Why are you spying on us! What are we, Britney and Kevin!"**

**"Uh...no..we were...umm...WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!"**

**"Relax, blue! It seems ya found out. So? It's not like you are gonna do anything..."**

**"Well, you'd better..."**

**"Albel!" The voice of Sophia startled everyone.**

**"Aw, Fayt Leingod! You...spying on me!"**

**"Uh, I was picking flowers, and uh..." He noticed Sophia's eyes, glaring...glaring...kaboom.**

**"I'M GONNA !#$& KICK YOUR ASS AND THEN I'M GONNA !#$& KILL YOU THEN..."**

**Sorry for this inconvenience, but Sophia is kicking the crap out of Fayt and the explosion still insues**

**THE END.**


End file.
